In the Silence of your Voice
by HiMaboroshi
Summary: Quand Draco, suite à un accident, tombe dans le coma. Il entend alors ses amis lui parler... Mais pas qu'eux... OS.


IN THE SILENCE OF YOUR VOICE...

_Quand Draco, suite à un accident, tombe dans le coma. Il entend alors ses amis lui parler... Mais pas qu'eux..._

* * *

Quelqu'un s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de son lit. Blaise ? Théo ? Pansy ? Il y eut un silence. Personne ne parla, et le blond ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'était attendre, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Quelques jours ? Des semaines ? Des mois ? Peut-être même des années... Tout le monde devait savoir, sauf lui. Tous les jours, il entendait le raclement de la chaise située à sa gauche, et quelqu'un lui parlait. Draco entendait tout, comprenait tout. Il savait qu'il manquait à ses amis, mais il ne pouvait rien faire si ce n'est les écouter et ne rien dire.

Une main froide toucha son bras et une voix d'homme se fit entendre.

« _Salut... C'est la première fois que je viens réellement te rendre visite, tu sais. Je suis rentré et je suis ressorti illico, la semaine dernière._ - l'homme se racla la gorge - _En fait, je ne sais pas tellement quoi dire... Ou peut-être que ça viendra. Je ne serais pas venu maintenant si l'infirmière n'avait pas dit quelque chose qui m'a décidé. J'ai... j'avais si peur de te voir ainsi, couché dans un lit d'hôpital, encore plus pâle que d'habitude... Hm. Les médecins m'ont dit que tu avais probablement perdu une partie de ta mémoire. Alors je me suis dit que je devrais venir te parler, te raconter un peu ta vie, ces dernières années._

«_ Nous sommes le lundi 24 Août 1996. Tu es ici depuis trois mois. Tu t'appelles - si jamais tu ne t'en souviens plus - Draco Malfoy et tu as vingt-sept ans. Tu travailles en tant que potionniste. Tu te rendais à ton travail, tu as traversé un passage piéton, dans le Londres Moldu, et tu t'es fait renverser par une voiture._ - il baisse la voix - _J'ai toujours détesté ces trucs..._ - d'un ton plus fort - _Mh, et donc, tu es ici. Blaise Zabini, ton meilleur ami, est venu te voir avec son futur mari et également ton ami, Théodore Nott. Vous étiez ensemble à Poudlard, à Serpentard. Tu dois le savoir, mais je te le dis quand même. Moi, je suis Harry, Harry Potter. Ton... mari. Nous étions aussi ensemble à Poudlard, j'étais à Gryffondor, et nous étions ennemis. Il y a eu la guerre contre Voldemort, un puissant sorcier et après que je l'aie vaincu, tu es venu me voir. C'était seulement quelques jours après, j'étais encore complètement sonné, tu m'as attrapé dans un couloir du château, et tu m'as dit exactement : "Harry, ça fait trois ans que je suis amoureux de toi. Je te veux, tu me rends complètement dingue.". Puis, tu es parti sans attendre de réponse. En un sens, ça tombait bien car je ne savais pas quoi te dire. On ne s'est plus vus jusqu'à notre rentrée en dernière année, soit quatre mois plus tard. Tu m'ignorais. Et moi aussi, parce que je n'étais pas amoureux de toi... J'en ai parlé à Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie, et elle m'a dit de faire un effort, de te laisser une chance. Nous avons discuté et avons décidé d'être au moins amis._

«_ Au début, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Tu me tapais littéralement sur le système. Toi et tes petites manies d'aristocrates._ - Harry étouffa ce qui semblait être un petit rire - _Et puis, j'ai finalement réussi à m'amuser de ça. J'ai appris à te connaître, à te taquiner. On passait de plus en plus de temps ensemble, au grand désarrois de tout le monde ! Ah, si tu te souvenais de leurs têtes... Je me moquais de tes petites manies, et toi tu te contentais de sourire. Tu t'amusais à m'embêter et tu m'as dit plus tard que je t'attendrissais quand je te faisais la tête. C'était drôle._ »

Il y eut une pause, comme si Harry se souvenait. Draco n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer à côté de lui, les yeux perdus dans le vide et un sourire aux lèvres.

« _Enfin, on s'est rapprochés. De plus en plus. On se prenait dans nos bras pour un rien, on se consolait mutuellement. Tout était un prétexte pour toucher l'autre. Ton contact a commencé à m'électriser. Et j'étais de plus en plus dépendant de toi. De tes yeux gris, de ta voix, de ton visage, de ton souffle. Je voulais tomber amoureux de toi, parce que je voyais que ça te faisait du mal. Alors, quand je l'ai senti arriver, j'ai tout fait pour ne pas le réfuter... J'ai accepté sans broncher, parce que c'était ce que je voulais. La première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, n'était pas très romantique, je dirais même que c'était presque involontaire. D'ailleurs, tu as piqué une crise pas longtemps après en me disant qu'un premier baiser devait être unique, romantique, calculé, et j'en passe. Je t'ai fait taire d'un autre baiser. Tous ont été suivis par d'autres._

« _A la fin de l'année, on a aménagé ensemble dans un petit appartement. Tes parents s'y sont opposés, enfin, surtout ton père. Mais ta mère a réussi à lui faire entendre raison. On a essuyé grand nombre de disputes, mais nous en sommes ressortis toujours plus forts et plus amoureux. Après sept ans de vie commune, le 28 Août 1993, tu m'as demandé en mariage. Ta déclaration était parfaite. Nous nous sommes mariés un an plus tard, jour pour jour. Dans quatre jours, ce sera notre anniversaire de mariage..._ - sa voix se brisa - _Et j'aimerais tant que tu sois là, qu'enfin tu te réveilles... Tu me manques horriblement. Quand je me réveille, la place à côté de moi est vide et froide. La maison aussi me semble vide, sans toi. Je travaille peut-être un peu trop, des fois je dors même au bureau, parce que j'ai peur de rentrer et de m'apercevoir que tu n'es plus là. Alors, s'il-te-plaît, Draco... reviens..._ »

La voix s'était presque totalement tue, et il semblait sangloter. Ce que lui avait raconté Harry l'avait profondément touché et il s'était parfaitement approprié les sentiments. Il ressentait un étrange pincement au cœur et ce besoin de prendre l'homme à ses côtés dans ses bras. Il voulait, plus que jamais, se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux.

« _Je me suis encore laissé aller, je m'étais pourtant juré de ne pas pleurer._ - rire nerveux - _Je vais te laisser te reposer. Je t'aime._ »

Draco sentit une légère pression sur son front et il devina que c'était Harry qui avait posé ses lèvres dessus. S'il avait été réveillé, il se dit qu'il aurait certainement fermé les yeux paresseusement sous le doux baiser, histoire de savourer le moment. Il passa des heures à ressasser ce que lui avait dit Harry, et ses souvenirs lui revenaient peu à peu. Celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu, et cela fit énormément de peine à Draco. Le temps passait, et personne ne venait le voir. Il n'entendait rien d'autre que les voix des infirmières qui s'occupaient de lui. La détresse s'emparait de lui au fur et à mesure. Aussi, un jour, il lâcha prise, il abandonna l'espoir qu'on vienne le voir. Qu'Harry vienne le voir. _Oh, Harry, bien sûr que je t'aimais, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement..._

oO-HPDM-Oo

Le 02 Septembre 1996, sur la tombe de Draco Malfoy, on retrouva une lettre, brève, écrite d'une calligraphie soignée :

« **Draco, mon cher amour,**

**Tu n'as pas attendu que je revienne, tu es parti. Tu m'as laissé seul, en ce 28 Août 1996. La vie t'a quitté, en même temps que la tienne. Ce n'est qu'ironie, que tu sois parti le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage. Tu ne seras plus seul longtemps, bel ange, je te rejoins après ces quelques mots. Je t'aime comme un fou, et nous serons bientôt ensemble pour que je te le dise de vive voix. Ensemble même dans la mort.**

**A mon ange, sans qui mon coeur se meurt.**

**Harry.** »

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir :)

_HiMaboroshi_.

Bonne année !


End file.
